


Whipped Cream & Mini Marshmallows

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU - Isco works in a coffee shop, Alvaro comes in on a stormy October day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream & Mini Marshmallows

The first time Isco saw him, it was a cold and miserable October day and the coffee shop was filled with people seeking refuge from the strong wind outside. Isco had been serving customers when the bell above the front door chimed, a group of young men entering the warm shop. A gust of wind had blown leafs inside the moment the door opened and the last of the group, a tall but lanky dark haired young man struggled to close the door against the wind.

“Your turn,” Illarra called over at Isco and Isco grumbled, setting his tray down on the counter and grabbing the broom. He passed the group on his way to the door, two of the young men discussing what to order.

“Sorry,” said the dark haired young man as Isco passed him and Isco gave him his polite smile he reserved for customers.

“It’s no problem,” he answered, smile softening as he looked the young man over. He was cute, black floppy hair and brown eyes and Isco had always had a thing for tall guys. He got a smile back that made his stomach squirm funnily.

Isco gave the guy a nod before getting busy with sweeping up the leafs into a neat pile. He glanced occasionally over his shoulder to see whether the group would stay or order travel cups and was saddened to see that they hung around the counter while Illarra prepared their order.

Isco noticed the cute one glancing over at him and he quickly focused on sweeping up the leafs again, bending down to scoop the pile up. He opened the door and walked outside, tossing them into the air, watching how the wind picked the leafs up. He swiped his hands over his apron to clean them and turned to go back inside.

The group was just leaving as he opened the door and he held the door open, smiling and nodding politely at the group. The black haired guy was the last one again and Isco felt his smile involuntarily widen when he spotted him.

“Thank you,” the guy said softly before walking outside, catching up with the rest. Isco closed the door behind him and stared after him until the group disappeared from his view. He shook his head and put the broom back behind the counter, ignoring Illarra’s questioning look.

~*~

The second time, he was already in the shop when Isco’s shift began. Isco had taken over Illarra’s shift, the Basque had fallen ill, and he was tying on his apron when Suso set down a tray with a cup of cappuccino down in front of him.

“This is for table 15. My shift is over,” Suso pulled off his own apron and disappeared through the door that led into the back of the shop. Isco blinked and gave Alberto, who was wiping down the counter, a question look. Alberto shrugged and moved over to help a customer.

Isco finished tying his apron on and picked up the tray, making his way over to table 15. Isco couldn’t see who was sitting at the table, the high back chair completely obscuring the customer from Isco’s view.

“One cappuccino,” he spoke as he set the cup down, manoeuvring around the chair so he could glance at the customer. A little jolt went through him when he saw it was the cute guy from a few days ago, his tall frame curled up in the chair, a book open in his lap.

“Thanks,” the guy smiled, looking up and meeting Isco’s gaze. Brown eyes lit up with recognition and Isco’s inside squirmed funnily again when the guy’s smile widened, small dimples appearing.

“You’re welcome,” Isco mumbled with a smile and straightened up. The cute guy nodded at him and picked up the cappuccino, fingers curling around the ceramic, breaking eye contact.

Isco blinked and shook his head, moving back to the bar. He put the tray down and leaned his arms on the smooth wood of the counter, chin propped up by a hand.

“Something wrong?” Alberto asked when Isco let out a sigh.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just… do you believe in love at first sight?” Isco asked, tearing his gaze away from the back of the cute guy’s chair to look at Alberto.

“Oh Isco, you’re such a romantic,” Alberto laughed, ruffling Isco’s hair. Isco slapped his hand away and fixed the damage, shooting a glare at a laughing Alberto.

The cute guy left after half an hour, settling his bill with Alberto while Isco was making a large order. The rest of his shift dragged by, Isco finding himself lost in thoughts about the way he had smiled at him.

~*~

The third time, Isco had an early morning shift together with a still sniffling Illarra. Isco had taken one look at him and told him that there was no way Isco would let him come near any order. Illarra had nodded meekly and left Isco to deal with the morning rush.

Hurried business men and women and barely awake students kept Isco busy on his feet, hurrying from the counter to take their orders to making them, and his throat was getting hoarse from calling out names.

Around eight thirty the rush lessened a bit, giving Isco a moment to catch his breath and drink some water before the bell above the door chimed again.

“A large cappuccino, please,” a soft, slightly familiar voice said and Isco looked up to find the cute guy in front of him. He didn’t look much different than he did during Isco’s shift yesterday, maybe a bit more tired.

“Ehm, name please?” Isco asked after jotting down the order on a cup.

“Alvaro,” he smiled, showing dimples again and Isco got lost in that smile for a few seconds. An impatient cough behind Alvaro broke him from his stupor and he scrawled the name on the cup.

“It will be ready in a few minutes,” Isco told him and Alvaro nodded, paying quickly and stepping away to let the impatient guy behind him order.

Isco took down three more orders before making them, Alvaro’s first. He added some chocolate powder to the milk foam, having noticed yesterday that Alvaro liked it with his cappuccino, and put the lid on the cup.

“One cappuccino for Alvaro!” he called, smiling when Alvaro made his way towards the counter. He handed the cup over, their fingers touching and Isco swore a spark ran through his fingers at the contact.

“Thank you,” Alvaro said softly and walked out of the shop. The waiting orders prevented Isco from staring after him but he didn’t mind. He hummed a song under his breath as he made the other orders, no impatient or rude customers able to break his mood now that he knew Alvaro’s name.

~*~

The weeks following their third encounter, Alvaro became a regular at the coffee shop and Isco lost count of how often he saw Alvaro. He usually found Alvaro studying in his favourite high back chair during his afternoon and evening shifts and Alvaro came in for a take-away sometimes when Isco had a rare morning shift.

Besides his name, Isco learned that Alvaro studied economics at the university and was twenty one years old, the same age as Isco.

Isco swore that Alvaro was flirting with him, in a very awkward but sweet way. He kept smiling at him and touching his hand whenever Isco handed him his orders. Every touch sent a storm of butterflies fluttering in Isco’s stomach and more often than not, Isco found ways to make the touch linger.

~*~

Alvaro came in with a group of friends during one of Isco’s evening shift, early December. It was raining outside and Alvaro shook his head when he came in, water drops flying around.

Isco was grinning when Alvaro approached the counter and Alvaro grinned back at him, his hair plastered against his head.

“And who do you think gets to clean that?” Isco nodded to the muddy footsteps leading to the counter and the wet puddles near the door. Alvaro blushed a pretty red and stammered out an apology.

“Don’t fret, I’ll have Suso clean it up,” Isco winked and was pleased to see Alvaro turn even redder.

“Now, what can I get you?” Isco wiped out his notepad to take down their orders.

“A hot chocolate for me, with whipped cream and marshmallows,” Alvaro mumbled before moving aside so the rest of his friends could order.

“Go ahead and pick a table, I’ll bring the order when it is ready,” Isco told the group, keeping his eyes on Alvaro who was still looking a little flustered.

“Come on Alvaro, stop making eyes at the barista,” one of Alvaro’s friend slung an arm around his shoulder and dragged him away while Alvaro turned red again.

Isco chuckled and started on the orders, adding extra whipped cream and mini marshmallows to Alvaro’s hot chocolate. He placed all the orders on a tray and headed over to the back at the shop where Alvaro and his group had claimed the couches.

“One hot chocolate,” Isco smiled at Alvaro as he put down the steaming mug. Alvaro smiled back but quickly ducked his head when someone next to him burst out laughing. Isco put down the rest of the cups and went over to where a customer tried to get his attention, brushing his fingers over Alvaro’s shoulder fleetingly.

He kept an eye on the loud group the rest of the evening, noticing how Alvaro and the guy next to him kept glancing his way. Whenever he caught Alvaro’s gaze, Alvaro looked away while blushing, but his friend held Isco’s gaze, making feel Isco as if he was being tested for something.

He headed towards to their group again when one of Alvaro’s friends waved him over.

“Anything I can help you guys with?” he asked, taking his notepad out again.

“I would like another hot chocolate,” Alvaro mumbled, not looking at Isco. Isco’s smile dimmed a little but he nodded and wrote it down, turning to look at the guy next to Alvaro.

“A cappuccino and your name, please,” the guy grinned while Isco froze.

“Nacho!” Alvaro exclaimed, turning in his chair to hit Nacho’s upper arm with his fist.

“Ow, what?! As your best friend, I have the right to find out the name of your crush,” Nacho replied.

“Nacho, shut up!” Alvaro hissed, hitting him again. Isco just blinked and scribbled down Nacho’s order. He gave Alvaro what he hoped was an assuring smile and took down the orders of the other guys.

“I’ll have them ready in a few minutes,” he promised and collected the empty cups.

He quickly made the orders, again adding a little extras to Alvaro’s and had Suso bring them over, deciding that he shouldn’t give Alvaro’s friend further ammunition to embarrass him, no matter how much Isco liked to see Alvaro blushing.

He noticed Alvaro’s group getting up and getting ready to leave half an hour before closing time. Isco shooed Suso away from the register and Suso grumbled a little until he saw Alvaro heading over.

“Ah, your crush. I’ll go clean their table then,” Suso gave Isco a big wink and wiggling eyebrows before grabbing the cleaning supplies, whistling innocently as he headed to the empty table.

Isco shook his head, deciding that his co-workers could be assholes sometimes, and moved over to stand behind the register.

“Hey,” Alvaro said softly, giving Isco his dimple smile, Isco melting a little on the inside.

“Hey,” he mumbled back, feeling a blush rising. “You want to pay?” he asked, tapping the register screen for their table bill.

“Yeah,” Alvaro nodded. Isco told him how much is was and watched how Alvaro swiped his bankcard through the little machine, tapping in his code.

“And you paid,” Isco told him with a smile when the machine bleeped, a receipt rolling out. He tore it off and handed it to Alvaro, their fingers brushing together.

“Thank you,” Alvaro put the receipt in his wallet together with his bankcard and zipped his coat up.

“Hey, listen, sorry about my friends. They clearly don’t know when to shut up,” Alvaro gave a little shrug as he glanced over his shoulder. His friends were already outside, pushing each other around and waiting on him.

“No worries. We all have those friends,” Isco told him and Alvaro smiled at him again, turning around.

“Alvaro?” Isco called when Alvaro reached the door, hand on the handle. Alvaro turned around halfway, giving Isco a questioning look. “My name is Isco.”

Alvaro lit up, smiling brightly and Isco felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach flapping up a storm.

“Good night, Isco,” Alvaro said softly and Isco swore his heart skipped a beat at hearing Alvaro say his name. Alvaro gave a little wave and opened the door, stepping outside and letting the door close behind him.

~*~

Midway December, Alvaro came in during Isco’s afternoon shift. The bag he was carrying looked heavy and Isco quickly prepared his order, bringing it over to where Alvaro was sitting, open books spread around him.

“Here you go,” Isco said softly, carefully setting the cappuccino down. Alvaro gave him a grateful smile before grabbing a book close to him and flipping through the pages.

Isco didn’t bother Alvaro the rest of the afternoon besides refilling his cappuccino, every time getting that grateful smile again.

“Busy afternoon?” he asked when Alvaro packed up halfway through Isco’s shift, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah. Finals next week,” Alvaro sighed, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. Isco itched to do the same and busied himself to get Alvaro’s bill on the register.

“That be ten seventy-five please,” Isco told him and Alvaro fished his wallet out of his bag, handing Isco twelve euros.

“Keep the chance,” Alvaro waved the coins Isco held out away. “As an apology for my not so pleasant mood today,” Alvaro smiled and hitched his bag higher.

“Thank you,” Isco smiled, adding the money to the tip jar besides the register. Alvaro nodded at him and turned around, leaving the shop. Isco followed him, eyes on Alvaro’s ass until he disappeared through the door.

“Isco, stop daydreaming!” Illarra called when he walked past Isco, a tray with empty mugs in his hands. Isco shook his head and glanced down, spotting Alvaro’s wallet.

“Shit!” he muttered, picking it up. He opened it, flipping through it until he found a card with Alvaro’s address.

“Did someone leave their wallet behind?” Illarra suddenly asked, scaring Isco. He closed the wallet with a snap, turning around to find Illarra behind him.

“Yeah, Alvaro left it behind.”

“You know we have to keep found objects in the office, right?” Illarra asked with a grin, leaning against the counter.

“His address is in it, I could bring it to him after my shift,” Isco muttered. Illarra’s grin widened, smugness radiating off him.

“I won’t tell the boss,” he gave Isco a wink and pretended to look the other way while Isco slipped the wallet in his pocket.

The rest of his shift seemed the drag on endlessly, made even worse with Illarra’s smugness and his not so innocent questions about whether Alvaro would thank Isco and how he would thank him.

He let out a sigh of relieve when Suso came in to replace him and he quickly disappeared into the back before Illarra could tell Suso about the wallet. He pulled off his apron and got his phone out of his pocket, googling Alvaro’s address. It was close to where Isco lived and he smiled, sliding his phone back in his pocket. He pulled his coat and gloves on, wrapping a scarf around his neck to protect him against the cold December wind and checked to make sure he still had Alvaro’s wallet.

“You returning Alvaro’s wallet then?” Suso asked, poking his head into the wardrobe room. Isco groaned and Suso smirked.

“You better tell me all about it tomorrow,” he threatened before disappearing.

“Noisy co-workers,” Isco muttered under his breath, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking outside. He unlocked his bike and hopped on, setting a fast tempo to stay warm.

He got lost twice before locating Alvaro’s building. It took him three tries to lock him bike and he felt too hot in his coat, pulling on his scarf to get some fresh air.

“I’m just returning a wallet, no need to be nervous,” he mumbled to himself, heading up the steps. He pushed the door open and took the elevator to the second floor. He checked Alvaro’s address one last time before knocking on the door that had a big silvery 21 on it.

“Isco?” Alvaro gasped when he opened the door, voice going high.

“Hi,” Isco mumbled, ducking his head while he blushed.

“What are you doing here?” Alvaro stuttered out after an awkward silence.

“Oh! You forgot your wallet,” Isco fumbled to get Alvaro’s wallet out of his pocket and held it out.

“Oh,” Alvaro took the wallet and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Thank you,” Alvaro smiled broadly, dimples appearing again and Isco couldn’t help himself as he stepped forward, standing on his toes as he reached up to kiss Alvaro softly.

He felt Alvaro freeze and he quickly pulled away as he realised what he was doing.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Isco quickly apologised, not wanting to look at Alvaro. He was a moron for kissing Alvaro out of the blue. “Fuck,” he cursed again, turning around to walk away.

“No, wait,” Alvaro grabbed his arm and Isco stopped, still with his back turned to Alvaro. He didn’t want to see the expression on Alvaro’s face right now.

“Hey, Isco, I ehm…” Alvaro stammered and Isco glanced over his shoulder. Alvaro was blushing and looking down but his grip on the fabric of Isco’s coat tightened.

“Thank you for returning my wallet. Would you… would you like to come in?” Alvaro glanced up, looking at Isco through his bangs, face still flushed and he looked almost painfully shy. Isco felt a smile tug at his lips and he turned around completely.

“Yeah, I would love to,” Isco said softly and Alvaro looked up, beaming with Isco’s favourite dimpled smile.

“Come on in then,” Alvaro tugged Isco inside on his coat sleeve before letting go, closing the door behind him.


End file.
